kuberafandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 2-111
Summary Ran tells Leez not to speak about dying as if it were nothing, and not to speak about it to anyone else, Claude in particular. He also asks Asha to keep it on the down low, but when she asks what the big deal is, Ran becomes more agitated. Asha goes on to say that Leez is not his business; besides, she has benefited thanks to her bracelet, and in spite of using a simpleminded method of learning bhavati magic. As Leez listens to those words, Ran again tries to defend her, and their argument begins to get heated until Leez interrupts, saying she is fine with what she has done. Asha continues, saying that Ran is only meddling, plus he will be leaving soon anyway. Ran goes on to say someone needed to intervene because Leez did not deserve to be treated so badly, and that the reason Asha has no friends—in spite of having a fan club—is her horrible personality. Ran continues his verbal attack until Leez interrupts by coughing loudly. He then offers her a bowl of water, which she gulps down. Leez then tries to turn the conversation in a positive direction, and quotes from her father's "autobiography" that people should be agreeable before going their separate ways. Ran agrees, but then Asha abruptly brings up the matter of his bet with Leez and the fact that Leez has won. She requests that he give the Neutral Bow to Leez, and transfer the agreed-to amount of the bet, 100,000 gold, to herself, minus the 10,000 gold from the magic score bet. Ran continues to be frustrated with Asha. Later that evening, as Ran leaves the shower he hears a knock on his door. When he realizes that Leez wants to talk to him, he hurriedly gets dressed and then steps out into the hallway. Leez holds the Neutral Bow and offers it to him as thanks for his supportive and encouraging words from earlier that day. Besides, she already has the Sword of Return. She also mentions that when Yuta drew the bow, the name of Ran's good friend (Rao Leez) appeared, so he should have it. Ran begins to protest but Leez quickly leaves, saying there are no returns. Ran watches her go and smiles. A ship is being loaded with boxes labeled with 'Artram'. The crew performs their final check, and are about to head inside when Claude, carrying a package, approaches one of them. He says he has a package he forgot to mail out earlier, and could he have it taken care of? The crew member says okay and then completes the paperwork. Claude then gives him a bag of money in exchange for letting him quietly take the package to the ship himself, assuring him that he knows the correct location to place it. Once inside the ship, Claude heads for the Power Room. where he encounters Lutz telling him the packages go in the opposite direction. Both are suspicious of each other and their reasons for hiding on the mail transport ship. Currygom's comment (No comment.) Afterword Currygom's afterword for this episode (posted November 10, 2014): * (links for more info regarding the release of Volume 5 and the Kubera Puzzle app) * (thumbnail - Asha): It's been a long time since I've used Asha's face for the afterword thumbnail. * (Leez drinking water straight from the bowl): I considered changing the sound effects of Leez drinking ("gulp gulp") to "chug chug" for about 5 seconds. * (Ran with his hair out): Ran also had his hair down at the end of Season 1 in Ep.99. But Leez ran out in a hurry, so we didn't get a good look. He has really long hair which takes him a long time to wash and dry, so he doesn't wash it every day or every other day like many people do. I'm going to keep how often he washes his hair a secret, for Ran's sake... (sticker - evil grin) * (transport ship): Are you thinking that the transport ship doesn't look like an airplane? You'll see what it actually is in the next episode. 2-111 nice abs.png|fan service 2-111 cute in a ponytail.png|room service 2-111 mail transport.png|mail service 2-111 sneaky priests.png|customer service Notes * Leez is obviously talking about her father's autobiography, shown twice throughout the series. * Lutz is the representative of the creation brand Artram, which is printed on some of the shipping containers. * We previously had a glimpse of a transport ship in Episode 2-11. References